


She Was Strong

by Avivalm



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivalm/pseuds/Avivalm
Summary: Based on the context given from the show and statements from Tommy Andreason, Cole's mother passed and he inherited her powers. This is a story about the underrated side of his past.





	She Was Strong

**Author's Note:**

> No description of the mother's appearance. Feel free to imagine her in your own image.

"I can't recall a moment of you talking about your mother, Cole. What was she like?" Zane asked as he sat in front of him. 

The other four Ninja were "training" in a different room. They were mostly picking on Jay for what ever dumb thing he decided to do this time.

Cole hesitated. He was never asked about his mom before. "She was as tough as a boulder. Easily one of the strongest people I know." He said in an almost arrogant manner as if he was bragging about having the best mom in the world. "She passed a while ago. . ."  
Zane responded in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry. She must have been a wonderful women." Cole looked at him."She was. When she passed my dad just, he just... he didn't seem to care." He turned away and added,"Then I met Wu, he told me people greif in their own ways but, how can someone move on so quickly and just dance?"

He paused before continuing, "I remember how supportive she was. Of course she was the responsible one while me and my dad bickered or made dumb choices." He chuckled. He paused for a minute, remembering her leaving for a trip. 

(Moment from his memory:)

"I'm leaving now but I can't just go without a goodbye kiss." This woman said reaching for her son, "I'll be gone for two days, Cole." The young kid kissed her on the left cheek, "This kiss only lasts for two days. Make it last, mom."  
She chuckled. "What if I lose it?" Raising an eyebrow cockily she turned for a back up kiss but was instead asked, "Why do you have to leave?"  
She sighed, "I wish I could stay but I help people. I enjoy helping them and it does make me sad to be away from you and your dad, but people like us are born heroes." He asked, "People like us? Why are we born heroes? Do you have superpowers? I want to save people!"  
After putting him down and standing up straight, her body was outlined with the golden sunlight. A beautiful site, just about godly. She stated in a very serious but motherly tone,"It's best to work with a team. A team is a family that has your back no matter what. Needing help doesn't make you weak. It means your'e strong enough to fight alongside your brothers and sisers. Don't forget that. Strength comes from family, from love, not power." She bent down, kissed him on the head and whispered "Stay strong, Cole. I love you."

(The Present:)

He snapped back to the moment, and turned just to make eye contact with Zane. "Oh, uh. . . sorry heh, zoned out a bit."

"It's fine. Family is a very important factor for-" the robotic man was cut off, "People like us? I know." Cole interuppted. "You know what Zane? I think I'm in the mood for telling stories."  
"Please do." Zane said ready to give his undivided attention. The two were chatting for hours about Cole's childhood, making jokes and were later joined by the rest of the gang.


End file.
